


New Beginnings and Endings

by Restless_Writer



Series: The Carraways- After Gatsby [1]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Bakeaway, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fourth Times A Try, Love, Rewrite, post story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Writer/pseuds/Restless_Writer
Summary: A 'what if' of the ending of the Great Gatsby where Nick hadn't left New York and not all the characters lives ended up in tragedy. Completely Redone for the final time!





	1. A Change Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by deleted scenes from the final movie also characters and ideas from the book as well. I own nothing, comments appreciated always.

 

_"I suppose it was a mistake to give a damn about you, But i did. How careless of me_."

Nick clenched the phone he held n his hand. Slumped over his desk he listened as she went on with utter disbelief. She had abondonded Gatsby, and left everything in ruin just as Daisy and Tom had. They were careless individuals, the whole lot of them.

Silently he stared at the phone, her soft voice drifting through the speaker.

His mind started to roam, remembering the times he'd first met her, the times they spent at the parties, he had thought he was in love with her. They were fools of love, caught up in the flame that summer had brought about, and abruptly blew out with a flicker.

Slowly he started to put the phone down, ignorong her calls for him. He hung up with a feeling of exhaustion.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Jordan stood by the pool, outside of a club in the Hamptons during the last of the Summers city heat.   
With the phone gripped tightly in her hand she held it up against her ear, her voice sounding as if it were trying to reach for him itself.

They had so many memories together, made in such a short time. Though she would Never let him know of it, he became quite a priority for her. She gave up time on the green for him, precious time with Daisy for him. She remembered when they went on drives together- to no destination in particular, looking for the next excitement all the while getting lost in each others thoughts. It was saddening to her- she had no want to let it go.

Odd, She normally steered away from men like Mr. Carraway. Ones that could read her like an already open book, ones that could tell of her deceptions just from a glance, but their was just no avoiding him.

" _Nick? Nick are you their?"_

The clicking sound that came from the other end told her that was the end of that. A qualmnes came over her, but she quickly pushed it away.

_Ah_ _well_ _,_ _that's_ _quite_ _alright_ _._ _He_ _was_ _nothing_ _but_ _a_ _summer_ _fling_ _anyhow_ _._ _Something_ _fast_ _and_ _hot_ _,_ _nothing_ _that_ _wo_ _uld_ _carry_ _on_ _past_ _the_ _summer_ _months_ _._

With that she placed the phone back down & looked to one of the workers to bring her another glass of tea. It was high time for her to forget about Mr. Carraway.

She sat down on one of the lounge chairs and extended herself out on it, a ciggarette holder in her hand.

After hours of talking with many different men, laughing with old friends she had met during tournaments the unfortunate conversation of the day became something of a distant memory.

The sun starting to set and a new chill in the air she grabbed her things and went to her car. Opening it, she got in and set her things in the back.

She turned around to face the windshield when something laying in the passenger seat caught her eye. She glanced down to see a black fedora- Nicks favorite hat laying their beside her, in the same exact place he always was. A deep breath shook through her chest as if she were trying to exhale his entire being from her memory, The distant thought of their last conversation becoming much more vivid. She turned away, water glistening in her eyes bluring her vision. With a quick stroke of her hand she corrected it and turned away. She had to give it back to him. She had no want for it, and she couldn't just throw it away- she had to give it back.

A dread of seeing him one last time filled her though. Facing him was not as simple a task as it had been before, yet how was she to avoid it?

She shook her head, Refusing to look down at it again. With a quick turn of her key her car started with a roar & she sped off, Not caring if she met any careless drivers along the way through that monotonous drive back to East Egg. Driving through the old towns only brought older memories when she passed a cemetery... The one Gatsby was supposedly buried at.

An idea came to her mind... perhaps she didn't have to see Nick again at all.


	2. The Graveyard

Early That next morning- with the sky as grey as her darkened eyes & the wind colder then she had anticipated, She stepped out of her car infront of the large black gates of the cemetery. Deeming it appropriate, she wore a plain, short black dress that had a slight vcut neckline and short frilly sleeves, accompanied only by her best leather black gloves and a black cap that had a single flower on the side. Her makeup was darker then normal, giving her a more sultry as she stepped out of her car.

Stepping out into the grass, She could feel the light mist drifting around the gate of the cemetery andwatched it fall around the tombstones.

She walked up to the gate and grabbed it open. Creaking as it opened, she let it fall shut behind her as she made her way down the paths of headstones.

A few rows away from the front she saw a large, marble headstone. She knew Nick would never want him in anything less then what he deserved. She walked up to it and stopped, reading over the beautiful engravement that had taken over Gatsbys stone.

"A grand vision of life that no amount of fire could challenge, here holds the story of a man with an infinite hope, the story of the Great Gatsby."

A wary smile crept across her face reading it, knowing that mustve been Nicks doing.

All she had come to do was place the hat on his grave for Nick to retrieve later, the rose she held only to be used as someform of an appoligy for not being their. She can't truly tell herself why she hadn't gone without knowing they were all excuses. The only important matter was that she hadn't shown, and as the time has clearly come and gone their was nothing much for her to do it now.

She stared at the headstone awhile longer... She never spent much time thinking about it, but now a bit of remorse For Gatsby, for Nick clouded over her. All those people.... Yet none of them had shown.

"I'm not one to do this... I suppose Daisy should be here, you deserve that much. I had no intention of disturbing you, but I feel I must appolligize now, for not being theur for you or Nick-" She tightened her jaw to keep herself from frowning. It was the first time since that arguement that she had said Nicks name. The words left a bitter taste in her mouth she couldn't get rid of. She fidgeted with her dress, her train of thought lost she thought endlessly for what to say next.

"Anyhow, If i can't tell you anything else i will tell you that... Nick- Cares for you so, more then anyone. You were the only one he held any respect for in the end. He hadn't said it, but I know he feels that way. The thoughts of this summer haven't left my mind and maybe they never will, which is possibly what i deserve but hopefully they've left you to rest. You deserve peace Gatsby, so does Nick." She let out a quick, relentless sigh. Why she was making this so much harder on herself she had no idea, yet their was a lighter feeling to her- as if finally going to see him lifted a thousand pound off of her shoulders. She knew Nick was pained by all this, and though he had left her in the dust without remorse, she did still care for him.

"Please... help him let go. Not for me but for him, Gatsby. Hes so hung up on you he doesn't know how to move forward, and even if that s without me, or you, it's what he deserves... I dont know why I continue on talking like this, I-" She looked down at the rose she was twirling in her hand then up at the marble stone that held his name. Perhaps this is a goodbye for many things. 

She sighed deeply and bent down to the ground, leaving a single rose in her place before she stood. "We'll talk again Mr. Gatsby. Though for now I suppose this is goodbye."

Nick stood behind her in utter disbelief. What was she doing, standing at Jay's grave as if she had a Thousand times before? He never knew her to be sentimental,   
she hadn't shown up to the funeral, for what reason did she find herself here?

She smiled a bit and turned to leave, when a jarring sight forced her movement to a hault. Her eyes locked onto his, her mouth hung open like a crack in a slightly open doorway and her breath caught in her throat..

"N- Nick?" She whispered. Her voice sounded like more of a question, as if she couldn't believe he would be here.

The thought was funny to him, but he stared straight on at her. "Yes. I come here quite a lot, actually. What could you be doing here?"

The initial shock now over, she straightned herself up, a cold, hard look on her face to mask all the emotions she felt that should no longer exist behind them.  "If its any business of yours im here to pay my respects. I thought it was time i start dealing with the Mess we made with our lives. I came to apologize to someone who actually deserved it." It wasn't entirely true, but he had not been one to be so Honest lately either.  With nothing left to say besides goodbye, with much effort she forced herself  to turn away and leave- just as he had left her.

He hadn't believed it for a second.

She walked a little ways away from the grave before realizing she was clutching something unfamiliar to her in her hand. She looked down to see his hat- the only reason she had come here today was still in her possession. She looked back to see he was still standing across from Gatsbys grave. She had already faced him, seeing him a second time would be no different. The object still in hand she turned around, walking b as co over to where Nick was standing.

She stood a few feet away and watched as he looked at the grave, mumbling something as if he were speaking to himself. She hadnt caught much of the conversation, but the little bit she did came as more of a suprise to her. Something about going back out West... He was leaving. He ws going to leave everything behind- Anger surged through her more then anything. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he Straightened himself before turning to her.

Without a word of reason as to why she interrupted such an important conversation she held out his hat to him, her lips in a hard set line.

He didnt know what to make of it. He looked at her with a furrowed brow in an irriatated fashion. "What Jordan? What is it now that you want?"

She grinded her teeth together and curled her fingers tighter around the hat, crumpeling the edges a bit. The nerve of this man... How she could of ever fallen in love with him was beyond her.  "I- I stopped by to give you your wretched hat. You left it in my car for quite some time- I dont want it. Take it."

He stared at her and the hat a bit longer. She held it out to him farther, impatiently waiting for him to grab it. Ultimately he reached his hand out and took it, opening his mouth to figure out the Way to tell her thank you when she interrupted him.

"Oh, remind yourself before you leave- Don't go on thinking you were the only one effected by this summer, you weren't." She was never one to hold her tongue for anyone, Especially now Nick. It was time someone tell him what he needs to be told.

Her words caught him off gaurd, all he could do was look blankly at her. "I'm sorry?"

It angered her even more how clueless he was on the idea. Perhaps he wasn't as great as she had foolishly believed. The ignorance... "Gatsbys death, Daisys carelessness, Toms murderous coniving ways, you. This summer hasn't left me, I suppose it never will.  Honestly Nick."

She couldn't have been saying all this, at Gatsbys Grave of all places. How dare she... "Honestly what, Jordan?" He spat. 

She kept that same disconcerned face and stared at him. "Don't think you were so honest. You lied to Tom and Daisy plenty, you were their when Tom slept with Myrtle , you lied to Gatsby about Daisy never coming back, you lied to me. What was it? Oh yes, i believe not only had i found out you were tied up with some girl out west when you were with me, lets not forget Katherine either. Though i know its just so hard for you to see it It seems as though you've been just as 'dishonest' as you call me. I might have cheated on life once or twice, we all have Nick, but don't treat me as if i was Daisy herself when you and me are very alike. I don't deserve that, certainly not from you."

How Could she say these these things? How could she act as if she had been so effected when she had vanished  just as all the others had? Deserve- she deserved nothing!  The mere audacity... It was inconceivable. He shook his head, his voice coming out as more of a shout that made her wince.   
"You had left, Daisy had left, Wolfsheim had left- his partner and close friend had even left- tell me how had ended up so broken if noone besides me was left to break?" 

Her face went blank, taken aback by the anger in his voice. "Nick I-"

He wasn't done. "He asked me to stay around when noone else Had! He died when i could have saved him"

Their was a brokenness to him she had never seen before. She knew he lost himself in the deaths of these two, it never occurred to her he would feel the least bit responsible. She refrained from giving him her hand or softening the gleam in her eyes, but her voice soothed when she spoke again. "Nick... You wouldn't have been able  to save him. He-"

"Dont tell me what I could have done when you weren't their. I won't here of another word Jordan- I can't.".

"Nick-"

"No!" He stated firmly. "I had said goodbye on the phone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have the rest of my things to pack."

She stood and watched as he started to stray. Her breath had become shaky. She told herself to back away, he wasn't worth her concern anyhow, yet she couldnt.

"You can't blame yourself Nick, you couldnt have stopped that. Nothing could have."

He froze, breathing heavily. As fast as he left, he was back, looking at her face to face. "And how would you know? Y-"

"Becouse- had you been their you would have been shot, and it could be you laying down in that coffin. If Tom wanted too he could've killed us both for getting involved, if Fate wanted to destroy something else, she would have. Don't you see th-?" 

"And what about Gatsby? Why would he deserve that and not I?"

"He didn't! But Daisy is a lying, selfish, deceitful girl and though it was awful, it of been much worse had you died for their mistakes. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you wouldn't have been able to help in the first place." 

He stood and looked at her. It bothered him knowing she was right. His body tensed as his eyes met hers. "And would you have went?"

"Would I have went to what?"

"If it were me that had been shot, would you have went to that funeral?" 

She looked as if she were thinking about it. The idea of his name being on that coffin sent a shiver down her spine. "Nick- i dont"  

He swallowed hard. "So you wouldn't have? I cannot say I'm surprised by that."

She grinded her teeth again though her eyes softened. She wanted to give him nothing more then she had already given him, yet her mask was slowly falling down. This meeting- everything had been spiraling quickly out of her control.

"I can't make an Excuse for why I hadn't shown up to Gatsbys. I should have been their and I wasn't and I'm terribly sorry. Seeing you however, in that same position might have been to much. I wouldn't have shown just for the mere fact that I wouldn't have wanted to say goodbye."

The path their minds were starting to follow was a dangerous path he wasn't so sure he was ready for. "Jordan I-"

"You... You started to leave Nick. As it all began to crumble into dust, you had plans to fade away right along with it. I had thought That you weren't the same as all these other men who simply run. I thought you more coragious then that, and yet- it was to my deep dissappointment that i had been wrong."

Clenching his jaw, even though he was furious, he couldn't say she was wrong.  He started to turn away, hoping as he did these thoughts that had begun to plague his mind would soon Vanish, yet they only strengthened.

She watched as he looked away- quite the coward, that one. "I am such a fool." She whispered to herself, none the less he heard and turned back to look at her.

"Say again?"

She tilted her head up, again as if it were balancing something on it. She had no want to tell him how she felt, yet the words tumbled out of her mouth none the less in a forceful, shaken way.

"I'm a fool, Nick. To think we... You know, before all this i had loved you. I'm at a loss for trying to see why You pushed me away into an unreached crevice in your mind like a forgotten book... All for that woman. I had tried to comfort you- yet you pushed and pushed so I had decided to let go. I, myself, am aware of the tragedy and though it was a horrible accident- it was nothing that had any effect on me. As you recall, Gatsby had felt the same." 

His glance fell to the ground, the cold ait that whipped around them no longer such a bother. What was theur to say?

"You, Nick Carraway, are not as honest or as good as you lead me to believe. I was a fool to believe-"

He looked up, a tired expression on his face. "I was going to say your right." He mumbled.

Though it was hardly audible, she caught on every word. "What?"

He nodded. "Yes. I-" His heart beat quickened, looking into those wide Grey eyes.  "Jordan I-"

She looked at the time on his watch, realising they had spent an awful lot of time here. Though she would love to continue- if it were truly worth it to him hed tell her later. She blinked, swallowing the pain in her throat before continuing.

"I live in East Egg now, 1422 Winchester Blvd. Come around 5, or whenever you'd like after That if you wish to continue this " She started to walk away knowing he wouldn't, she was not one to waste time waiting on him to tell her so.

Watching her walk away, the words he wanted to say still lingering on his tongue- He supposed one more night on Long Island couldn't do any more harm then what had already been brought. Expecting that she would leave, he called out to her from a distance. "Ill see you tonight."

Facing the grass below her, a new found scowl on her face she turned and whispered into the air. "Goodbye Nick."


	3. Such A Horribly Fantastic Evening

Hours later, wearing an all black suit Nick walked up the stone pathway towards her new, stone French style mansion. Rumor was that she had gotten out of her aunts grip and got a place for herself here. Walking up the steps onto the porch he came face to face with a large, thick oakwood door.

He knocked gently, patiently waiting for her for what felt like forever to open the door. With each minute passing he wondered if he should even be here at all, truly showing up made little sense to either of them.

She heard the knock and nearly believed herself to be hallucinating. Surely he didnt show. Gripping the door handle she swung it open, only to be surprised by seeing him standing on her porch.

Though he would never let her know it, Nick wouldnt deny his eyes gawking at her. She looked beautiful standing in the doorway wearing that emerald green chiffon high low dress.

She looked at him hesitantly for a moment. "Nick... You showed."

He nodded stiffly. "Yes. I decided it would be best if we left with some sort of closure, dont you agree?"

She stared at him a bit more. He was still leaving, she didnt see the need to drag this out any longer then neccesary. Never the less she stepped to the side, allowing him into her home.

As she closed the door behind him, she then lead him to her kitchen. "Please, come in. I was just about to brew some tea. Would you like any?"

"No that's quite alright" He said, not wanting to stay longer then he had to.

She lead him through her enormous living room, through the hall to her kitchen.

"Nonsense," she shrugged "I was making some already anyhow."

He sat at the marble kitchen table across from her and watched as she made the tea. Their was a cold tension between them though neither felt the need to do anything about it.

Once the tea was made she handed him a cup then poured one for herself, taking a seat across from him.

"I'm Sorry, for earlier. It was quite an unnecessary stir."

He shrugged, an uninterested look on his face as he sipped the tea. "Its quite alright. I wanted to thank you for the hat anyhow."

She hadn't touched her tea since the moment she sat down and instead pushed it away from her, eyeing the marble table before her eyes raised up to see him. "Yes, well I had to. It Was just laying in my car. I found it the night of our phone conversation."

He nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for something he felt he had to do. Did he still love her? Ofcourse he did. But it wasn't enough. What was passed had passed, it was too late for them.

However his curiosity peaked in him. With a gentle glance and a suspicouse smile he looked at her. "What made you decide to bring it to the cemetery?"

Ever Nick Carraway, always asking the one question she had no want to answer. She couldn't very well lie to him either, he saw everything, knew every mask she had to offer. At times It was a blessing, and others, a disaster.

"Gatsbys grave was quite close, I thought it would be easier if I just took it their"

"Jordan... The cemetery is fairly far from the both of us. It would have been quite easier to just take it to me. You shouldn't have had to go to all that just for a hat." He chuckled a bit, but her frown showed little humor.

"I didnt want to make this any more difficult. Had I known you were going to see him today I would have just mailed it, I should have known-"

"Jordan."

Her eyes met his, forcing all her truths out just from a glance.

"I'm sorry I had made this so hard for you. It wasn't my intention-"

Remembering herself, she plastered on a toughened face and shrugged, dismissing any idea that he had thought about. "Dont look at me like that."

A caring smile swept across his face, "my mistake."

Bitter, she closed her eyes to keep from seeing his.

"I'm not them Nick."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not them Nick, i will say it again & again that im not like Tom or Daisy at all. What is it that Makes you think such a thing?"

Her eyes opened to reveal the shiniest brightest, almost silver like orbs he'd ever seen. When he considered it, he truly Didnt have an answer.

"Daisy and Tom were so careless. Though I'll admit I am not so careful myself, what on earth would make you think such a thing? I'm sorry to have so many questions but I must know what started such an opinion from you."

She waited, her eyes demanding an answer he didn't quite have. He looked away out of embarrassment and perhaps even guilt, His mind roaming aimlessly, thinking If he gathered all hig regrets from his stay in the eggs, the largest of the two would be leaving Gatsby, and the second would be leaving _her_ _._ She still had quite a terrifyingly Devine pull on him, even now as they sat in utter silence a part of him still wished to slightly reached out and touch her slender hand.

His finger tapped on the white China teacup as he thought on how to respond. He had no want to upset her more then he already had that day, the past month truly yet their was nothing left to do besides tell her. "I.. I can't truly say Jordan, after not seeing you at the funeral, and the way you spoke after Myrtles death it led me to believe you were no different."

She snorted, shaking her head in a dismissive way before looking at him once more, a heavy smirk planted on her face. "You've got to be joking Nick- I had earlier explained my reasons for the funeral and her death. I don't see what more you want."

"Yes I've heard you. I..." They could see through her the glass of her back door the day suddenly turning to night. Nick watched as A light purple haze started to settle above the fiery sun, his eyes looking into the clouds as if the answers to all his questions were within them.

"I have to leave. It'll only get darker with time and i'd like to be gone before sundown."

She looked down at nothing in particular, a slight frown forming at her mouth till she tilted her head up at him with little interest. "Very well. I'll lead you out."

She slid out of her chair with haste and headed to the front door before Nick even had a chance to stand.

Instead of following, He sat in the kitchen a moment longer, the silence giving him a chance to think. He wondered what it would be like no longer hearing the bustle And boom of the city, or no longer wandering through the night when music played and the laughter of men and women could be heard throughout. He also wondered, if only for a quick moment what it would be like not hearing her smooth voice, or not going to see Gatsbys Grave.

With a heavy sigh he screached his chair back and stood, quietly pushing it back in Before he headed through the hallway himself. He reached the front room where Jordan stood impatiently with her arms crossed, her body holding the door open for him.

"I thought you planned to leave before Sundown?"

"Yes, and?"

She pointed to outside, where the moon was already starting to shine over the dark blue clouds. "The sun has gone down. I do hope that means your not staying." She hadn't meant to sound so curt, but she wasn't so willing to take it back either. She averted her eyes away from him to lock away how she felt. Yet, when he walked up to her and lifted her chin to make her look at him she saw no where to run.

"Jordan, I didn't want it to end this way."

She curled her lip knowing she hadn't wanted it to end at all, yet here they were. She wanted to snap at him, but the way he held her so tenderly made her voice come out like a hoarse whisper. "And how did you want it to end then?"

Slowly his hand fell from her jaw back down to his side. He looked out through the open door for a moment to see that it was nearly night now and if he was leaving it certainly wouldn't be Any time tonight. "I suppose I can't truly say. You don't plan to leave someone so abruptly."

"Yes, because if they were their would have Been little point in getting Together in the first place."

He confirmed her sentence with a nod and sucked in his breathe, turning to grab the one bag he had walked in with.

She turned her head to look at him. "Then what was the point in this Nick?"

He stopped and turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of her. "I suppose I dont know really. I hadn't planned on leaving."

She thought to ask 'then why were you?' But refrained from doing so, not really caring why nor wanting him to know she cared why.

Minutes later he stepped into the front room and walked to the door that was still being held open. Before leaving, he stopped halfway out the door and looked over at her. Their eyes locked onto each other as he you'll another step to her, where he could faintly smell her Chanel perfume. Confused, she waited to see what he was doing when his lips touched hers. He was kissing her goodbye becouse it wasn't enough to simply say and leave. With each passing moment he found it harder to let go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled away. He started to walk out of the door when he felt a gentle tug on his arm.

"Nick... Wait."

Her voice was concerningly gentle. He looked over at her with tired eyes.

"Your not going to be able to leave tonight. You might as well stay- I have plenty of room."

"Alright." He followed her back inside and locked the door shut behind him.

"Come, I'll show you the room you'll be staying at."

He followed her up the spindling wooden staircase in the corner of her front room the to the second floor. On the left hall were a set of three rooms, and the other another set of three. She chose the closest one to the staircase and opened the door.

"Well," she sighed looking around the room. "Here we are. Set your bags anywhere you like."

He took in the sight of the place. It was a white walled and oak wooden floored room. A window looked out to her garden like backyard behind a white curtain. Their was one huge dresser that had a few pictures across itin the corner across from his fairly large bed. Despite that, the room was scarcely furnished.

"I'm sorry it's not much- I haven't had much of a chance to furnish the place yet."

"Its perfectly fine, thank you. Say... How did you manage to get this place anyhow?"

She laughed softly. "Always the curious one. Well, I had found a will of my fathers. In his death- everything of his had been left to me. My aunt only carried my mothers, no one knew of my fathers till I went to Louisville and came across it. Tired of all the restraint that had been placed on me I toulk the will to a lawyer and ran with the money."

Nick glanced down for a moment then back up at this woman that struck him in many ways. He never cared to ask her much About her past. He had known her parents were dead and she had spent most of her time in Louisville, yet he never spent time to talk about it much. It then occured to him he might know nothing about this woman at all, but he wanted too.

He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interupted by her smooth voice. She pointed out into the hall. "Its only a little past 9, would you like to take a stroll in the garden? I can show you around."

A half of a smile formed on the corner of his mouth. "That sounds fine."

She gave him a tour of her beautiful house. It wasn't anywhere near as lavish as Gatsby or Daisies but it suited her just the same. They talked awhile as She showed him the garden. Deciding they didnt want the night to end just yet she lead him over to the veranda over looking it all.

The moon was bright against the dark blue sky, the stars twinkling above them. Nick sat across from her taking in the beauty of it all.

She had brought out a bottle of claret and split it between the two of them. Hours felt like minutes passing by as they talked, sharing each others pasts, the first time they met and all in between.

"Well well, seems like you were quite the gentlemen in Minnesota. Why had I never seen you in Louisville before?"

"That is.. Well Daisys family mostly came to visit us. And after the war had started I found myself stationed many places but never their."

Though she looked at nothing in particular she had a pleased expression on her face. "Well had you been, I'm sure you would have been the one to whisk me away at the dances. You sounded like quite the charmer when you were younger."

"Am I a charmer no longer?" He jested, a wide grin on his face. Placing his hand dramatically over his chest he continued. "And I- would have been simply honored for you to accept a dance with me."

The midnight haze they were under started to slip away from him while he looked into her eyes. What were they doing knowing these smiles would only last until dawn? In just a few hours, he would be off to the other side of the country forgetting about all of New York.

Her smooth voice took him out of his thoughts. "Its getting late. I suppose we should-"

He leaned in towards her to savor the only fond memory he had left of this place.

She kissed him back, swept up in the passion she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

He slowly lifted his hand to touch hers. For one moment, no memory plagued his mind, only the taste of her mouth on his.

When their lips parted, his eyes fell into hers once more. He nodded, unable to mask the challenge he felt saying goodbye. "Y- yes i suppose it is. I habe to get up rather early."

She threw her napkin on the table and stood from her seat. "Then we shall get moving then..."

She didnt look at him as she walked to her doors and lightly tugged them open. Only glanced with a slight turn of her head before stepping inside. "Goodnight Nick." She said Quietly, almost like a whisper, barely reaching his ears.

He watched as she slipped away from him like sand slipping through ones hand.

Staring at the table A frown formed on his face. He ran his hand over his mouth and pondered what he was doing all over again. 


	4. A Regretful Goodbye

Dawn had barely arrived when Nick got up from his bed. Already dressed all he needed was to grab his things and_ say goodbye.

He looked to see that His door was wide open. He looked out into the hall where just across from him was Jordan's bedroom. Oddly enough, hers was wide open as well. Perhaps they were so tired they had forgotten to close them, or perhaps... It was of no matter now.

She seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. He shouldn't wake her. Waking her would only challenge his decision that much more if he had to tell her he would be leaving once again.

With a deep sigh and a heavy heart he grabbed his bags and crept out of the bedroom. He peaked into her room but quickly stepped out- it was best to leave it alone.

He quietly tip toed down the steps when a deep voice startled him.

"Not even going to say goodbye?"

He quickly turned around to see her leaning against the banister. Her arms were crossed, her face held an impatient look as she waited for a response.

"I- I didnt want to wake you."

"It wouldn't have been such a bother- sleep hardly came to Me last night anyhow."

He wondered for a moment if her sleeplessness had any correlation to him but decided not to ask. He just placed as pleasant a smile he could on his face and nodded.

"Yes... Well thank you for the stay.  I best get going- it's only getting later. I, I..."

He didnt know what else to say. His words became tangled looking into her eyes that gleamed sadness. A part of him wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be fine, but he already knew she was well aware of that nor did she need any sort of protection by him. She was a true, strongly independent women. The day she let him treat her like anything different would surely be their last. It was an admirable trait, certainly a reason for his attraction to her.

"Of course. I'd let you stay at anytime. Remember that if your ever back in New York- certainly better then any hotel I hope."

They both knew if he left New York he would never be back,  but no need to ruin such a wholesome moment between them. "With that classic Jordan Baker hospitality? What hotel could beat that?"

They both laughed, but it was short lived when he looked at the time on his watch. Losing his want to leave more moment by moment he quickly re grasped his bags and walked up the steps to face her. She towered over him, his hands still in perfect placement with her curves- he hadn't even hugged her yet but he knew if they were dancing it would be a perfect hold, however they were not and were likely to not ever again.

"Mr. Carraway, don't you have to start taking your leave?"

"Yes. I just wanted-"

She sighed, interrupting him with indifference. She turned away back into the hall. "Then you best get going. To Minnesota from new York is quite the drive. It was nice to see you Nick."

"Jordan-"

She turned to him, grinding her teeth together impatiently. "What?" She spat.

"I just wanted too-"

With a solemn look on her face she kept her eyes focused on her beige colored carpet. She started to walk past him to go back to her room. "Your only making this harder then it has too. We had already said goodbye before. Just go Nick I'm begging you. Have a fantastic trip."

He stood in silence, flinching from the sharp sound of her door slamming shut. He knew no matter the reason his parting was not going to go well, He only wished he would have said more.

He dug into his pocket to find his ketly, only to realize he had left his wallet on the dresser of her spare room. Leaving his suitcases on the staircase he dashed back into the room to go get it.

He found the brown wallet laying just where he had left it. He opened it to make sure nothing would be forgotten. Flipping through it a picture fell from it to his feet. Curious he bent down to pick it up to what picture he Didn't realize he had.

On the back, an ink pen wrote _times_ _to_ _Remember-_ _1922_. He flipped it over to see a grey and white photograph of a couple at one of Gatsbys last fantastical parties. The man was dressed in a fine black and white suit while the woman had a sleeveless lace high neck evening gown embellished with sequins and appliques. The man had one arm wrapped around her waist as she rested herself against him. It was one of his favorite dresses on her, it fit her perfectly. He recalled the party rather well too.

He slowly stepped out of the bedroom and made his way to her staircase. He could see the door was wide open for him, yet with each step his footing felt heavier. He gripped the photo tightly in his hand till it crumpled, the last thing he had of them together was destroyed.

He found it rather challenging to bend down and grab his bags- thinking once he did step out of new York and into Minnesota- what would he do? He had the plan to go back to hardware, To face the hard truth that he just couldnt do it on his own.

He made sure to lock the door when he closed it. He threw the crumpled picture on the ground and raced up the steps to her room. To hell with Minnesota, to hell with the past. He Couldnt go back on it any longer.

He burst through her bedroom door and ran to her bed. She nearly jumped out of the bed, scared out of her wits when she saw Nick standing over her. "Nick? What on earth are you doing? I had heard the door shut I thought for certain you had already left For Minnesota."

"I dont give a damn about Minnesota, or New York." He panted.

Before she could ask him any further question his lips crashed against hers. She wanted to protest it, but after a moment found herself melting in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He let go to breathe, his hand caressing her face as he looked into her glass Grey eyes. "Is that offer to stay still up, Miss Baker?"

She puckered her lips. He felt for a second she Ella turn him away when she flashed him a dazzling smile. "I suppose. However your going to have to switch rooms. It seems you'll be sharing with somebody."

He grinned, his hands gripping onto her waist. "Oh, and who might that be?"

She returned the smile, pulling him onto the bed with her. "Me."

Wrapping his arms around her for the first time in he didn't  know how long he embraced how she felt against his hands again. He pulled her close to him figuring she wouldn't mind and laid their, curled up on her bed with her. "I dont see anything wrong with that."


	5. Simply Fantastical

Life with the ever surprising Jordan Baker had been anything from what he feared before. Underneath the harsh tendencies that she showed to the world was still a strong woman, yet one that loved him as equally strong, with as much passion that she carried for her sports. She inspired him endlessly, standing by his side as he made a name for himself in his expanding work in the bonds buisiness, and one night as he walked into the house he crept into the study only to find her, curled up in his chair reading one of his books. She looked up and smiled at him, later saying she 'just could not put the story down." She asked if he would ever write about his time here, and after hearing such encouragement he was honestly thinking about it.

Their had still been talk throughout the city about her living with a man, un married and without a chaperone yet she paid no mind to it. She continued to play, maintaining her important status as a face for the 'new women'. Her decision to allow him to live with her only added to that publicity she craved.

She continued on coming home to him every night with that same excited smile spread across her cheeks. Once she would open the door and see him She would practically run into his embrace as if to remind herself of this reality. To him, She always felt weightless in his arms.

They could talk endlessly, as if the world around them stopped moving just so they could listen to each other for just another moment. He knew the key to breaking the chains that bound her from all that she was. He had to admire her, hearing the stories of her past, about her life in Louisville, about the horrible deaths of her parents and all the little details that lead her to be the frightful and beautiful women he knew today.

Every morning they would awaken and find themselves gazing in each others eyes, giggling away at nothing In particular. How she could make him seem so young with her playful antics yet draw him towards her with just one look at those alluring features he was unsure. She was an inexhaustible arousal to his curiosity.

Love was a quite complicated subject. They had both been very knowledgeable in the lesson of lust, love was, however, a different challenge all together. Neither had truly had it only seeing its tragic end through those that surrounded them. It left them to try and forget what was passed and wander in the dark together as they slowly learned that what they had seen Was not love at all. It was both wonderful and terrifying, learning to grow with one another, to become naked- vulnerable in the hands of another.

Of course their love was tested, anything worth wanting usually was. Through their small qaurrel or through times where one would have expected the other to leave. One of those occurances had to be the most striking to him of them all- her nightmares. Unbeknownst to him, After her Father passed she was plagued with horrible thoughts that ran vividly through her mind at night. She would tell him They had gotten better through the years, yet Nick would still find himself being awakened by her thrashing around in their bed in the late hours or her unfamiliar quiet whimpers. He would quickly wake her and shush her back to sleep in his arms, leaving him restless until the next day. He hadn't seen it as difficult though, even if most men, or even she had stated that he shouldnt have to be concerned with it. He would quickly dissagree, knowing that would be the only time she would ever need him for anything. He admired her independence, though it did feel nice to wrap her in his arms and protect her, if only once in a while.

Shortly after his decision to stay Something else entirely unexpected happened. Jordan had fallen in and out of illness, much to Nicks concern.   
However, Being the resilient woman she is she would shrug it off, tell him in that smooth voice of hers "it's nothing to worry over Nick", leaving him with no choice then to agree.

OCTOBER 15th, 1922

Sometime in the early afternoon Nick had finished work early and retired from property trust for the day. He left the busy streets of manhattan and headed back to the much quieter town of East Egg.

Driving home he passed the valley as he did every day now. The powdery air seemed to thicken since that summer, the already crumbeling men had seemed to fade to nothing along with the abandoned houses and shacks of ash, leaving nothing but a filthy pile of dust in it's place. He never thought he'd return to this industrial burial ground, nor thought he would ever happily exclaim he resides in a spectacular home among the old money in the lush town of East Egg, yet here he was. The chill that trickled down his spine passing death along the valley or the awful temperament he felt being around the people he believed were nothing but selfish, greed driven beings had ceased after a while of being their with Jordan at his side. The past was slowly fading from his mind as the summer faded from their lives. He supposed Jordan was right when she said "life starts all over when it gets crisp in the fall." Or perhaps her being their led him to believe she was right. Never the less the acception that Gatsby was dead became easier as time went on.

Upon pulling into the drive he saw Jordan's Hispano T49 parked beside the house. Knowing she wasn't supposed to be home, that something had to be wrong he Quickly drove up the drive and parked his dodge just behind hers. He found himself rushing up the steps and bursting through the door, calling out her name as he dashed up their spiral staircase to their bedroom.

He called out her name before pulling the bedroom door open, only to see her sitting up in their bed, holding her legs up against her chest.

She looked up as if his presence had given her a fright and quickly wiped her cheek away with her hand.

"Nick- do be quiet would you?" She mumbled crossly.

Her voice shook quietly and she continued to look away, hiding her eyes from his. Concern etched on to his face he set his briefcase down, slipped his navy blue suit jacket off and slowly advanced towards her.  
"I thought you had a meeting with your coach today?"

She shrugged barely, burying her face in her arms as some child would when they were upset or ashamed.

He furrowed his brow, the coldness he felt from her so unusual to him now. He walked around their enormous bed and kneeled down in front of her. She kept her face buried in her arms as if they shielded her away from the world, So unlike her to shy away from anything.

His hand reached for her, gently touching her side. He kept his voice gentle as he asked her what was wrong, She only turned her head away. He caught a glimpse of the side of her face, seeing she was abnormally Pale, the light reddish tint on her cheeks being the only bit of color she had. The loss of color caught his attention, though knowing that the hard Jordan Baker had been crying startled him further.

"Jordan... What happened? Had it been the meeting? Had anyone said something? Tell me."

He could hear her chuckle. She lifted her head up and dried her eyes, a sardonic smile playing on her face. "No, no no one had said anything that would have been so upsetting when I was out. I went to the meeting, but wasn't feeling well so I left. Once I arrived home I phoned for the doctor. That was all."

Nick, nearly sitting on the wooden floor now continued looking at her, wondering why it took so long for her to tell him such an important matter. "The doctor? And what did he say?"

Her gray eyes grew colder as she stared at whatever it was she saw infront of her, an object that Nick just simply could not see. Her smile- no matter how untrue it was fell as she pursed her lips, as if they were the lock to keep in whatever secret she was hiding.

"Jordan, you can tell me; you must-"

"It's of no matter now!" She snapped, though her voice still as gentle as a light breeze on a summer day. She you'll one look into his eyes then quickly turned away; taking in a deep breathe of air.

He stood from his position on the floor and took a seat on the bed in front of her. Her eyes were shut tight, as if shutting them pushed whatever it was that was bothering her away. His hand reached for her and gently grabbed her chin, her skin so cold and soft against his own hand.

Eventually her eyes, reminding him of cold steel met his. "It matters to me. If its such a bother to you you should tell me. Please-"

"Nick!" She begged, her voice distress, as if his actions only trapped her in her sorrow. She grabbed his hand and moved it away from her face. She turned away once more, shaking het head. Burying her face in her hands as if she were emberrased.

He let his hand fall away, never before seeing such odd behavior from her. If it wasn't such a rarity he supposed he'd be angrier, but he could only feel sympathy that was shown in his eyes, if only she'd look at them.

"Jordan, please, tell me. Sitting here, brooding over whatever it is that's upsetting you is only making it all the more difficult. What is it about this doctors visit that's making it so hard for you to tell me anyhow? If it's horrible- I have a right to know."

She lifted her head from her hands, the saddest pair of eyes she's ever had looking at him, staring into his soul. She had a look on her face that told him she was fed up with all this questioning and was about to lay it out flat for him. Though he knew she wouldn't hold back, atleast she was answering his pleads.

"Nick- I'm... Im with child!"

For a moment he hadn't responded. She tilted her head at him; expecting after such an announcement he would have some sort of a reaction but he only looked at her. She shook her head, the annoyance clearly shown in her eyes thinking she had to repeat herself. The annoyance quickly fell away, watching as the initial shock of what she said reached him.

He felt all the air in his lungs escaping him, everything besides the woman in front of him losing all importance he started to realize what she had just told him. "No- no that can't be right."

She nodded her head quickly, wiping away at her cheeks though their was nothing their. "Well it is, He told me today. It explains so much... Don't tell me you don't believe it- becouse it happened and very well is happening. The only question left is-"

She was interupted by strong arms that wrapped her up into a tight embrace, placing her head in the comfort and warmth, feeling like rays of sun showering over ones skin, that was Nicks chest. He still breathed heavily, but that was the best reaction over any idea she pictured in her mind once she found out.

It was such an absurd reaction she couldn't help but laugh, even if it was marred by saddness. "Nick- what are you doing?"

He placed his Hand gently on the back of her head; bringing her closer to him. His chin rested just on the top of her head as he held her close, as if she was the only grip he had on the world.

After he felt gravity shift back once slightly to normal he let go and touched her face with his hand. "This... This will be fine. Everything will be alright in a while- I swear it. Things are going to be fine-"

She placed her hand on top his own, a soft smile placed on her face. "And what about our careers? Our plans? How unexpected this all is- I don't"

"Plans change. You and I know that well enough... Will just have to change with them. Nothing to major, we'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

He chuckled, his thumb rubbing softly against her cheek. "Our child's parents are the ever so cautious Nick Carraway and her daring mother Jordan Baker, all of us will turn out alright."

Slowly she nodded her head in agreement and gently laid back down on the soft white sheets of their bed.

Behind her, as he laid in the bed and looked over her he smiled. She looked so lovely when she was asleep, seeming so peaceful as her closed eyes fluttered delicately. The soft up and down movement of her chest as she breathed was a comfort to him. Carefully he sat up and reached for their white faux fur cover at the foor of the bed. Quietly grabbed it before slipping out of bed and tip toed over to her side. At any other time she would surely tell him she could get it her self, though this time, as he draped the soft white fabric over her he couldve sworn he'd seen her smile.

January 23rd, 1923

Before the holidays Jordan had made the announcement to the public that she would be taking an extended vacation away from golf and the city for the next year, saying for family reasons that "she would be coming back to it all soon, and shall be ready to play better then ever once she got back out." It was all to keep them, their reputations and their plans safe. She didnt quite leave the city, but becouse of her love for a free life did travel to and from Louisville in secret to visit old friends. She wasn't meant to stay in a house all day for the remainder of the time and had to get out some ways. Nick of course happily agreed, though he stayed in New York for most of her trips to keep up on buisiness. Everything was just as fine as he assumed. They were both happy, living the life they liked, fortunately under no ones suspicouse eye.

He left his desk at the bank a little before fice and stepped out into the darkening streets. He started to walk down the sidewalk to try and find where he parked when he heard a light and airy laugh that reminded him of someone he knew all to well.

Right away had He found the source of the laugh. Further down from where he was walking did he see Tom Buchanon walk down the side walk, his wife happily clinging to his side. Both had a sense of arrogance surrounding them; in the way they walked, the way they smiled. It was sickening to him and he quickly turned to walk acros the street with hopes that hlthey hadn't seen him.

Not so fortunately he heard that same air filled voice cry out to him. "Nick!"

From the corner of his eye had he seen her, waving her arm out in hopes she'd catch his attention. He could see the way she flaunted the thick diamond bracelet she wore as she waved him down.

He could also hear the gruff, gravel like voice of Tom Buchanon after her. "Leave the man be Daisy! He seems busy, certainly not in the mood to see us."

It surprised him, for once in his life Tom was uttering a word of truth. He ignored both of them and continued on; finding his car parked just across the slick, black street.

Her deceptively hopeful voice, light as a feather rang through his head once more. "Oh nonsense!"

He could feel two sets of eyes following behind him as he pulled his car door open, hoping to leave before the either of them had a chance to catch him. Before he could step in he was startled by Daisy standing right behind him, Tom Standing just beside.

Her smile was just as giddy as her foolish laugh as she looked at him. "Oh nick! Its so good to see you!" She reached her arms out to embrace him but he backed away.

Her arms fell to her sides yet her smile remained. "You look well, doesn't he look well Tom?"

Nick faintly heard him mumble something that sounded like "i suppose" snobbishly under his breath.

Daisy scowled at Tom and nudged him, urging him to agree. "Yes. Jordan must be improving you. I've heard you two live together now."

She tilted her head in a curious manner, placing her chin against her shoulder as she looked at him. Her eyes looked as if she were searching for one thing more inside him, as if their was more scandal and secret to it then she had been told.

He couldn't even shed a fake smile, even for her. His face remained as cold stoned as his thoughts on them. "Yes I suppose everyone had- it had been in the papers."

Daisys eyes still shined bright, with a sickly innocent smile she always gave when she wanted something. "Oh it's every where in any sports magazine & all the papers. I think its grand Nick, quite sudden, but You two complete eachother. I had a feeling you would. I didn't push the two of you together just for fun." She giggled.

Nicks face remained the same, thinking _you didn't 'push' us together at all. Not the second time- the time it actually mattered atleast._

"Speaking of Jordan, i wrote her saying we must see eachother before we take our leave but she hasn't replied. She can't be on vacation that long- and Unless your keeping her on a leash i can't see why she won't visit, so please, tell her to stop by."

He nodded, barely able to muster a smile. He knew very well She dispised them as much as he had. In fact he knew she could think of a thousand things she would rather do then see them ever again, but their was no reason for him to tell her that.

"You know im quite surprised by it all though.. Jordan just-" She looked at Nick again and closed her mouth as if she were about to reveal some large secret.

Still curious as to what she might say, he crossed his arms and looked at her. "Jordan just what Daisy?"

She laughed haughtily "well she just... Oh nick you must know that Jordan doesn't.."

Taking to long a time to finish her sentence, Tom interupted."Shes never been the type to stick around!" Then continued rumaging through his pocket to find a cigar.

He pulled one out and reached for his lighter, bringing it to his mouth. Looking up he noticed Nicks discomfort and Smirked. " Considered a fast piece- if you will."

Daisy gasped "Tom! You won't speak of her that way." Yet in a talk between two- one gentlemen, her words were quickly forgotten.

His arms unfolded and his hand crunched into a fist. No one would talk about her in that way- as if she were one of Toms chamber maids or the countless flappers he'd thrown around. "I'm sorry?" He asked, watching and waiting for Tom to respond.

The way Nick spoke as if he were about to challenge him annoyed him profusely. "Oh come on- Jordans slept around and never been serious about much of anything. Turns out the family life was nothing of an influence to her and you'll be sure to see that soon enough."

Nick clenched his jaw. "Listen- Tom."

Tom smiled, knowing he'd struck a nerve- that was what he wanted. Knowing that, Nick unclenched his fist and smiled. "Jordan is an amazing women- doing more then any of the broads you'd messed around With. Now- if you'll excuse me I have to get home."

Neither Tom nor Daisy uttered a word as he got into his car and sped off.

 _We were just on our way back from our talk about Gatsby and Daisy. Getting into the cab, smiling all the while all i could think was how beautiful she was_ _in that little light pink dress of_ _hers_ _._ _We looked away from each other, looking_ _outside_ _of the cabbie windows at the cities night_ _life_ _,_ _my_ _arm_ _wrapping_ _around_ _her_ _waist_ _._

 _I mentioned some thing about their only being few types of people in this world. Yes it was something about the busy, tired, pursuing and the pursued._ _Her ruby red lips curved up as she turned towards_ _me_ _, speaking to me in that southern accent of hers. "Well, im not busy, or tired, so i guess that just leaves?"_

" _Pursued_ _."_

 _In that moment she looked at me, biting her lip softly, her smile wide and eyes doing more then tempting me to come closer. I cupped her face in my hands._ _My_ _lips_ _crashed_ _against_ _hers_ _and_ _I_ _went_ _home_ _that_ _night_ _with_ _only_ _one_ _person_ _in_ _mind_ _._

The Memory that played in his mind faded as he reached their home. He got out of the car and headed in, more then greatful to be home with her.

He walked into the house and set his stuff down wondering where Jordan would be. By this time he'd find her cooking, or waiting for him in the sitting room or doing something to keep her busy yet not a sound or sight of her was found.

Worried, he walked upstairs and opened the door to their bedroom only to find her sound asleep on their bed. She slept so often lately it shouldn't have been a surprise.

He was just about to close the door and let her rest when he saw her eyes begin to flutter open and a soft yawn escaped her. She turned her head to stretch when she noticed him standing by the door; a delighted, large smile spread across her face. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Home early from work?"

He chuckled "No, I got off at the usual time. I must have been a bit late though as I ran into some... unexpected traffic on the way home."

She gasped and sat up right away. "Oh no, I had been asleep for four hours? Thats far too long, how lazy of me. I hadn't done anything all Day I-"

He walked toward the bed and leaned over; touching her face reassuringly. "Theirs nothing wrong with that. You must be tired besides, I have no problem taking care of you. The doctor said you should be careful anyhow "

She grunted and shifted to the side of the bed to get up. "Oh I suppose- I just feel so unreasonably helpless."

She stood up and walked over to him to kiss him as she usually would when he arrived home from work. His fingertips trailed down her side as he looked her in the eyes. "You, Miss Baker are anything but helpless- its time people start remembering that."

She was taken back by the bitterness in his voice. "And, who should be.. Remembering this you say?"

He sighed, knowing he can't hide anything from her. He pushed his hair back and walked over to the vanity that was set in front of their bed, looking to see if his face had any sort of a red tint left to it from the altercation with Tom. It was no good, upsetting her over a few worthless words from the mouth of Tom Buchan on but he knew he would have to tell her eventually.

Defeated he spoke. "I, I had a few words with the Buchanons earlier today- on my way to my car from work. Its what took me so long to get home."

He turned to look at her as her eyes widened, a worried expression on her face. "Oh? And just what did you say to them?"

"I- nothing. I simply told him to mind his own about you- that your'e worth more then any of the Broads he'd ever fooled around with."

"I see, and Just what exactly did he say to you to bring this about?"

"For starters his wife is in complete turmoil that you hadn't responded to any of her calls or letters."

"Oh how tremendous."

A smirk came across his face as he nodded in agreement. "Yes, and then it went from that to her saying how us living together is grand, but so utterly shocking to her."

"And just what is so utterly shocking to her about that?"

"Thats what I wondered, and then she went on to say something that fell to nothing. Impatiently Tom decided to speak for her."

She exhaled deeply, a light yet frustrated moan escaping her lips. "Oh Nick you should have just let him talk. A fight between the heir of one of the richest families in New York and Jordan Bakers beaux is not the type of Publicity we need at this moment. His words mean nothing to us anyhow- anything he said couldn't surprise me."

"He called you a fast piece, that you were-"

"That polo playing bastard has no idea what he's speaking of- Nick arguing with him would only make things harder don't you agree?"

"What was it you said? 'His words mean nothing to us'? He disrespected you, Jordan. I promised I would never let that happen, not again."

She tossled her hair with her hand and smiled faintly. "I suppose- so what exactly did you say to him?"

"That he knew nothing of you, and that you've done more then he and all the women he's ever bothered with have cared to do."

JANUARY 24TH, 1923

Jordan paced the floor of their bedroom in exasperation, heated flames in her eyes as she continued her rant within the four walls of their room.

Nick sat exhaustedly, his back pressed all the way against the cream colored montgolfiere chair in their bedroom.   
"Jordan" he sighed. "Please do relax it's not-"

"I can't!" She spat. "Just what am I supposed to tell the public? My coach? My unexplained absence from the media or the sport- for much longer then a year will for sure be the end of my career."

"Its only a few extra months. I figure you won't want to go anyhow- you'll be exhausted, you'll be terribly bothered with the child- as will I!" He reminded, remembering how very clear they said theyd both be active parents in her or his life, Jordan refusing to do all the work and Nick continually repeating he'd never treat her as a normal man would.

She sighed tiredly and leaned against the vanity for support.

"Its only for your own good- this whole journey hasn't been easy- we only want what's best for you. Now please-" he stood up from the chair and slowly walked over to her, a gentle smile on his face as he took her hand in his. "Get some rest. This whole day has been rather difficult as well and I can tell by the sight of you."

"Always such the gentlemen. Fine. For you I'll rest. Now go, do some of that writing you said you wanted to do I'll be just fine."

MAY 3RD, 1923

"Nick- Nick!" Jordan hissed in his ear as she laid next to him on their Bed. He only mumbled something that sounded a lot like nothing and turned away. With as much pain as she was in she felt she could hit him with one of her silver clubs and that surely wake him up- yet she knew she cold never hurt him; especially now as he slept so peacefully though he shouldn't be asleep at all. She stretched hr arm over to him and gripped his arm with all the strength she had in her. Hearing him grunt she listened as the sheets ruffled knowing that he was turning towards her.

She looked over as he tirefly opened his eyes, his voice dry as he spoke. "Yes? What could possibly be so urgent at 3:30 in the-"

"Sh- its, its happening Nick." Were the only words she could manage at this point. Gritting her teeth she only hoped he would get what she was leaning towards and help her as quickly as he could.

He shook his head and furrowed his brow in confusion while he thought about what that meant. Impatiently she waited as his eyes grew wide and he sprung out of bed. Almost immediately did she feel herself get swooped up into his arms and carried out to the car to wait while he got the rest of their needed belongings. Seconds later he returned with bags in hand, quickly throwing them in the back and jumping in the drivers seat to get her to the nearest hospital.

After what felt like forever to her in the most uncomfortable car ride shed ever had they arrived, yet again being swooped up in Nicks arms and taken into the brightly lit hospital where she was placed on a bed and whisked away immediately, hearing the doctor force Nick to stay behind much to her dismay.

Time passed, feeling like years to him as he watched the stars fade into the orange sky, the sun beginning to rise through the hospital window. He must've stood in that white hall way for hours listening to all around him waiting for his name to be called upon and a smile to appear on his face as a man in a white coat would tell him that everything went perfectly well and that their waiting for him. However nothing had come yet and every nerve of him stood upright as he waited and waited, watching the hospital fill in more and more by the minute.

Suddenly he felt he could wait no more. In a panic he started pacing down the hall to find the man that forced him to stay behind smiling at one of the blonde nurses.

"Please," he begged as he approached them, no longer caring about mannerisms if any kind. "Tell me what's going on. I wont sit around a moment longer."

He turned to him and chuckled before pointing down the hall.   
"Well good news then, theyre waiting for you down their. Room 1422"

Their was a pause in the air, in the way people and sounds moved around him. Slowly a smile crept onto his face as he stared at the doctor. Coming back from wherever his mind wandered he nodded.

"Th- thank you." He said before quickly turning away and dashing down the hall to find a room darkened by shades covering the window, peacefully quiet.

Nick felt as if he were outside of himself as he stepped inside of the room to find Jordan lying in the bed near the window holding her child- their child close to her chest. The reality that was his seemed so unfathomable until now.

"Nick- Isn't she perfect?" Jordan whispered as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes for some sort of conformation hearing no response.

The world shifted suddenly to Nick as he heard Jordan's soft spoken words. He swallowed hard as he looked at her. "She?"

She gave a gentle nod and he walked over to them as if he were stepping on clouds. Once he reached them he placed his hand on the bed handle behind her. He looked over the both of them, The most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he'd ever seen staring up at him.

Jordan smiled at the child as Nicka hand gently grazed her shoulder. "What shall we name her?"

He stared at the little one for some time after that, the idea that he and Jordan had created this perfect little thing still amazed him to disbelief.

"I say name her, Katherine Jay Carraway."

Jordan considered it for only a moment before a wide smile swept across her face. "I love it."

He bent down to kiss Jordan on the top of her head, smiling all the while.

"She is absolutely perfect. Jordan i don't think i could thank you enough."

She looked up with a crooked smirk.  
"You couldn't, but you don't have to."

She started to rock Katherine lightly; her eyes never leaving her as she continued on. "She's more then enough."

He tiptoed over to a chair between the bed and window and took a seat; getting a better view of both Jordan and their daughter. The woman that had been holding his attention for awhile now held his everything as the view of his whole world came down to the two of them.

"May I see her?"

He could see it in her eyes she was greatful as she carefully passed her too him. She seemed exhausted and after hearing that it wasnt easy but they made it through made it perfectly understandable to him.

She laid their watching him hold Katherine, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Jordan, Jordan are you alright?"

She nodded her head tiredly letting her eyes roll back and her body sink into the bed.

Struck with fear Nick felt an urge to chase down the doctor Just as their was a knock at the door. As he stepped in he rushed over, checking all the necessary things before looking at Nick.

"Don't worry son she's just exhausted. The blood loss and exertion from the process will make her like that, weak, maybe even a bit faint- but by the time she leaves here she'll be fine, with the help of good rest and not having her work to hard. She needs it after all they went through."

His love for her grew infinitely deeper hearing that. After quietly thanking  the doctor he nodded and vanished from the room; leaving it to just the three of them again. Katherine sound asleep in his arms he turned his attention back to Jordan and watched as she slept for awhile, taking in everything he could about the woman that meant so much to him now.

"Jordan Baker what have you done to me? Ive never felt luckier in my life" he muttered. She was the opening of a door to a life the either of them had never dreamed, but now were lucky they finally possessed.

Looking down at the little girl he rocked so carefully in his arms he saw all the little details that reminded him  much about her mother and smiled. 

A few hours later Jordan awoke nearly demanding she have Katherine in her arms. Nick chuckled and handed her off; not minding it a bit when he looked at the two of them, the center of now his whole world in one perfect view.

in one perfect view.


	6. What I Hadn't Told You

**Nic** k was getting ready for work. Jordan woke up to Katherines cries with Nick fumbeling around as he tried to put her to sleep. She sighed and stood; walking over to them to relieve Nick from his already heavy workload & for peace to finally be restored.

Kissing him goodbye he walked out of the door, leaving the two to their normal routine.

Jordan held her close, looking into the brightest pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen, like shallow waters of an ocean as the sun would glisten above it. She felt at peace for the first time since they'd gotten home just three weeks ago. Was she exhausted? Entirely. She'd been trying her hardest to get back into the golfing world ever since they arrived home from the hospitol, afraid having Katherine might have taken that away from her. She loved this little girl with everything she had, from the pitter patter of her heart and well over her most prized posessions, yet she said before and will say again she would never resort to the typical role of a housewife and having her home; bound to this place of many walls and hardly any fresh air she feared thats what she would become.

She rubbed her eyes, trying her hardest not to nod off from standing in the middle of their living room. Sleep was a last priority since getting home, Katherine & Nick being the first, golf being second, and everything else simply falling to the way side. Shed watch Katherine from early morning, well before the sun rise, to the late afternoon until Nick arrived. She would use that moment to dissapear into the fresh air, unbind herself from a world shed feared shed now ultimately surcumbed too, against doctors orders and Nicks constant protests ofcourse. Lately she hadn't been up to care however. Nick was the perfect father, and most loyal man. She loved him, but it seems that's all he's been lately & with that her want to listen to him was not up to task.

The day was slipping by from them, most of it being spent sitting in their house taking Care of the necessary house work and Katherines needs. Was this what her life was coming too? She worried, standing over the little girl in the crib- her and Nicks...

Tears fell from her eyes, she sobbed silently, not wanting to wake Katherine- feeling she was not able to withstand her cries any more.

"Oh god!" She sobbed, "Im losing it. This never should have happened- im a horrible mother already- Nick doesn't lo- doesn't want to marry me. He mustn't love me. Were so foolish-"

She ran her shaking hand over her face, slowly sinking down to the floor beside Katherines crib. It had been a while since she let herself cry. It was the first time since Katherine was born, and even then she'd been holding so much in- she'd felt this for awhile yet never wanted to worry Nick and any time Katherine was awake, which was often, she refused. It would make her far too upset, which would break her heart, and shed be dead before she let any body else see her falling apart. She'd simply told herself she was fine, to brush it off till now as she thought She was losing herself- her 'infinite' resiliance,  her motherly skills, and apperently, the man she loved. Everything was crashing down from above her as she laid on the floor, surrounded by the loneliness of their house.

Her ears perked up to the sound of his car being parked outside- he must of left work early. Scurrying to her feet, drying her face, she stood over the crib again trying her hardest to hold herself together.

She heard the keys jingling from outside, the lock slowly turning.

Katherine was sleeping so peacefully, it made her so upset that she was failing this precious little thing-   
Her chest shook, the tears couldnt stop, no longer could she hide her breaking heart.

Nick walked through the door, calling out to them Cheerfully. Walking into the bright sun lit living room he saw Jordan, sobbing to herself silently over Katherines crib.

He ever so carefully approached her, fear stricken something had happened to Katherine.

"Jordan?" He called out in a deep, low voice.

Hearing his voice she winced. She didn't want him to see her this way. Arching out her back, she tried to hide the fact she was whiping away her tears.

"Nick" her voice trembled, clutching on to the crib before her. "I didnt- i hadnt heard you come in."

Hearing the somber tone in her voice he continued toward her, watching her carefully.

"What's the matter?"

Plastering a smile on her face she turned to face him. "Nothing, darling. Everythings been fine."

Her voice was soft and smooth, with a sweet tone to it, to delicate to be truthful to Nicks ears. Unconvinced he raised a simple eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded, still gripping to the crib beside her.

"Jordan," he said concerningly, "What's wrong?" He knew her better then that.

"I said Nothing Nick I-" she snapped, her voice sharper then she meant it to be. Looking up at him she mustered a small smile "im just awfully tired. It's nothing to worry over."

"I thought we'd agreed to quit lying to eachother." He suggested.

She froze. How was he able to do that? She knew she'd never know. Not wanting to answer him she slowly looked away from him, pressing her lips together in a fine pressed line.

"Jordan, what happened?" Nick repeated in a much harsher tone then before.

The anger in his voice broke her, she truly was losing herself- and him.

Staring at her standing across from him he noticed she looked so pale and thin, her eyes were a shade darker then usual- if he were going yo be honest he'd presume her to be a ghost.

Unbeknownst to him, She felt so tired, like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders the longer she stood. Starting to sway things started to blur and suddenly the world shifted, no longer feeling so heavy to her any more.

As she began to fall Nick threw himself behind her, letting Her collapse into his arms.

Taking a deep breathe of relief he picked her up & started carrying her to the small wooden staircase up to their room, Thanking god he had been their.

Once placed in the safety abd comfort of their bed He ran downstairs to grab the phone on the side table. He frantically pressed the dials to call for her doctor, begging him to arrive to their home immediately once he answered.

Katherine started to cry toward the end of their comversation. Putting the phone down he walked over to the crib she laid in and picked her up, rocking her gently against him as his nerves spiked.

The doctor arrived shortly after and went right up to the room, telling Nick to stay downstairs. Reluctantly he agrred, pacing a hole in the floor of their living room and waited no longer then 30 minutes when he heard the doctor step out & walk back down the spiral staircase.

Setting Katherine in her crib he walked over to the older gentleman. Frantically he spoke.  
  "So, what had happened?" 

"Nick It's simple, she's exhausted, too weak to be working so hard. Had she even gotten sleep since coming home?"

"Not as much as I'd appreciate. She hasn't listened to a damn thing me or the Dr. Had Said since getting home."

"Well it's about time she start. Don't let her out of that bed for the next two days, and please explain she must be more careful."

Feeling embarrassed for having to call him here for such simple matters Nick agreed and thanked him flatly as he walked him out.

Closing the door after him he sighed and walked back into the living room to pick up Katherine, moving her from the living room to the crib upstairs in their room.

Once Standing in the bedroom, to angry to focus on much else & afraid to leave her alone he angrily paced the oak wooden floors.

Opening her eyes, squinting at the brightening light of their bedroom she wondered How shed gotten their.

Hearing a tap in the floor she knew she wasn't alone.

"Nick?" She asked innocently as her eyes fluttered open and she looked to him, feeling more rested then she had since shed arrived home.

"What happened?" She asked groggily. "I feel awfully tired but can't remember a thing."

It was almost to much for him to handle. His nerves wrecked, any sort of calmness he had was gone.

"Don't remember a thing? You fainted after practically working yourself to death. If i hadn't been their you were Sure to have smacked your head right onto the hardwood floor- honestly Jordan you could've gotten yourself killed!"

Taken aback by his tone she looked over at him. "Well im sorry Nick, i hadn't meant to-"

"Hadn't meant to? If you hadn't meant to why would you be straining yourself so good damn much a good week or so after Katherine being Born? I only see you for about an hour before you run off to those events the doctor specifically told you stay away from- How could you be so careless jordan truly-"

"What do you care its not like you love me anyhow!" She shouted, her eyes burning with tears of rage. She finally said it, she meant it and she didn't care.

He froze, suddenly staring at her as if he'd misheard her. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me!" She seethed, griting her teeth. She shoved the blankets off of her as she sat up in the bed. "As if it mattered to you, like you have a care anyway its not as if you're in love with me! Did it ever occur to you, Nick, that maybe getting out is good for me?"

He scoffed, his hands gesturing towards her being on the bed. "Ah, clearly!"

"Yes," she growled " perhaps, things haven't worked out quite as planned and perhaps this idea of being with the man i love is fading as he doesn't even want to marry me, and Any time i mention it he's very quick to Chang the subject. It makes quite a bit of sense, his only choice is to stick around becouse i gave him a daughter- A daughter mind you that i love very much, with everything i have, even if im failing her, and her father makes me feel like a damn fool because i love him more then anything all for absolutely nothing. Being in this house is just a constant memory to that, so i believe my decisions to leave have been just fine!"

His breath hitched.  "Jordan... What could you be talking about? Not in love with you? Failing Katherine? What is the meaning of any of that?"

"The truth. Ever since shed been born ive felt like this. Im not Jordan Baker, the brilliant golfer anymore, however im not a motheir either- im losing everything Nick." She sobbed.

Remembering how she had been acting lately, how little shed rested, how hard she's been working, how little praise shed been given for it everything started to make sense.

Slowly he walked up to her, his heart weighing a thousand tons in his chest. He bent down, gently nudging her chin up to look at him. "Jordan- you are a fantastic mother. A fantastic mother and woman yet I've never told you. I'm terribly sorry for that." 

She looked away from him, whiping a tear from her face.  
"For what? It doesn't matter much anyhow-"

"Jordan- you are the only woman i have fell in love with this hard in my life. My love for you is infinite and Jordan, I had begun to fall in love with you long before Katherine was even thought of, i can't explain it in any further detail then that, but I mean it wholeheartedly. Your still the same brilliant woman to me, and you've opened my eyes to see so much more then What I've been looking at. You are the reason my life had become better... I-"

Looking up to see deep into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth.

A sad, broken smile appeared on her face. "Im sorry Nick, for so much-"

"Shh" he said as he knelt down beside the bed, his hand in his pocket pulling out a white satin box.

"Jordan Baker, I've wanted to do this for quite a while and id been waiting for the perfect moment to do so, but ive come to find theirs no such thing..."

Opening the box , a large platinum floral halo 1.09 ct diamond ring glistened in the sunlight of their bedroom window.

She gasped at his sudden advances, her eyes marveling the beauty of it. "Nick!"

Half of his mouth turned up in a smile. "So, it's a yes then?"

She put her hand to her chest, quickly looking up at him. "Oh of course Nick, i thought you'd never ask I-"

Slipping the ring that fit perfectly on to her left hand ring finger the world around her started to find balance again.

Entertwing their hands, they stared into eachothers eyes in silent adoration for a while after until Katherine's cries woke them from their trance. Jordan sighed letting their hands drop. "Just like you Nick, that girl has quite the impeccable timing."

They chuckled as she sat up,preparing her self to get her. Before her feet touched the floor Nick had beaten her to it, already holding her in her arms.

"Don't worry, i have her. After you fainted the doctor came saying you needed bed rest for a few days, and in no way am i going to ignore that request." He said, rocking katherine lightly in his arms.

She had a puzzled expression on her face; not necessarily wanting to be stuck in that bed the next few days either. "Oh but Nick what about Katherine? If that's so then who's going to take care of her when your gone i mean?"

He shrugged "I get weekends off, it's Friday and i don't plan on letting either of you out of my sight until Monday. He said you'd be fine by then as long as your careful." He glanced over at her with a warning look on his face before smiling.

Her face went blank. Shed never been one to just lay around and staying in bed just seemed unbearable.

However, knowing Nick would be by her side for the duration of that time made it slightly better so She smiled. "Well i guess that will have to do then. Besides, it'll be nice for you to have to listen to my demands for the next few days. Serves you right." She winked at him.

He chuckled. "Im sure i won't mind"

Her eyes sharpened watching him hold her, a playful smirk going across her face.

"Nick Caraway! Hand me our daughter this instant- I miss her."

He smirked, looking down at Katherine with curiosity as he rocked her in his arms. "Hmm, i don't know, Katherine who would you rather be held by? Me or your mother? Since your unable to answer I suppose i wont know, only leaving you to me."

Her lips curled into a pout as she crossed her arms like an upset child would. "Oh that's not fair. Really nick give her to me. I don't spend any nights with her you get her all to yourself then."

"I get her all to myself?" He scoffed, laughing. "You see her everyday! It's the least i should get."

Blinking at him he ultimately handed her over, smiling all the while. He always found something in looking at his now wife and daughter together that put him in aw.

Finding his place on the bed next to Jordan he sat up looking into their daughters eyes.

"So, how do you like your new family miss Baker?"

A crooked smirk formed on her face as she looked up. "It's Mrs. Carraway to you."

He held up his hands playfully. "My mistake."

She puckered her lips, trying to think of the best response. "Well, i can't really explain how much i love them, all i know is that i do with all my heart."

Hearing just what he loved to hear he wrapped one hand around her Waist then let his other hand be free to be held by his daughter feeling this was exactly where he was suppossed to be.

Hours later Katherine fell asleep with  Jordan falling asleep quickly after. Still very wide awake Nick walked to his study finding himself think about the past year and a half as a whole. He'd been refraining from thinking about Gatsby or the Buchanan's or any of the other variety of people he'd met last summer, along with the events that went with them, until tonight.

He thanked god Jordan caught him before he left for the West knowing he would never trade this in for the world. He started feeling the horrid events of that summer needed to happen, That though so much tragedy occurred it helped to think all of it had to happen in order to break free from the crazy hysteria surrounding them. That perhaps Myrtle or Wilson wouldn't have found happiness if they were alive, that Gatsby wouldn't have been able to escape from Daisy's heart that held a hold on him for far too long, or that Jordan and himself wouldn't have stopped being so damn careless. He'd like to think that through all of this Jay wouldn't have ever escaped his unattainable dream and now was finally at peace  somewhere, among the stars and the clouds and the sea, raising his glass their way .

Nick sat in his study writing feverishly "I let my thoughts rest their, closing my eyes to fall asleep at peace with knowing i would go through that exact same hell to find the man with a never ending hope, and the beautiful woman laying beside me all over again. And that though im sorry so many stories had ended i was thankful for mine that was seeming to just begin."


	7. Epilogue (Wedding Day)

JULY 28TH, 1924

Today was the day- Nick opened his eyes to their bedroom lit by the morning sunlight that shined through their windows Covered only by a thin piece of white cloth for the curtains.

Still halfway asleep he heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Jordan he ran a hand over his face, forcing himself to wakeup.

Groggily he spoke. "Just a minute Jordan"

Suddenly The door burst open, a mans voice booming through the room.  
"Nick, get your ass up. It's your wedding day for Christ's sake"

Irriatated His eyes shot open, knowing exactly who's voice that was.

"Jack- what- what are you doing in here?" Jack Burnett was an old pal from Yale that he decided would be his best man as Gatsby couldn't be.

Ignoring the question Nick sat up noticing not Jordan or Katherine were anywhere to be found. "Where's Jordan?"

"Shes down their with the ladies trying to give her aunt the story on your daughter. The woman nearly lost her head when she came in."

He furrowed his brow in confusion, strictly remembering them saying a few close friends and the priest; neither wanting to start a row between families on their wedding day. "Her aunt you said? Just how many people are down their already?"

He held back a laugh as he swung the door open, the sound of people rushing about the house and Jordan's friends laughing excitedly over who knows. "Only half of Kentucky."

Shaking his head he sighed "She told me her best friend, that was it."

"But their all her best friends Nick. Now get up man, Jordan told me to get you. I feel if I don't come downstairs with you she just might take your gun and shoot us both."

They laughed, then thinking of the possibility Nick stood up.

"So wheres the ring?" Jack asked.

Nick pointed to the Suit hanging over the cream colored closet doors. "In my suit pocket."

Walking over to it he put it in his pocket to keep till the ceremony. Walking back over to Nick he gripped his shoulder grinning excitedly. " Are you ready for this one Nick?"

He nodded, wanting nothing more then to see his beautiful wife and hear her become "Mrs. Carraway". The sound of her name as his was something he didn't think he'd ever hear, atleast anytime soon yet it felt right to say it with thoughts of Jordan in his mind.

Jack left the room to head back downstairs. Minutes passed when Nick descended down the staircase in a light blue dress shirt and shiny red tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

At the bottom of the staircase Nick was greeted by all sorts of decorators, florists, and cooks rushing out and about throughout the house, placing large bouquets of flowers and any thing else you could ever imagine everywhere. Yet again he felt his home turning into florists shop.

Picking up on Nicks confused stare Jordan rushed over to him with the sweetest smile she could muster, dangling her arms around his neck as so. "Good morning darling." She said, a melodious pitch in her voice.

Silently he looked over at her, a simple eyebrow raised and a humoured smile on his face.

She smirked "Oh now Nick, a few more flowers never hurt anybody."

"Yes i suppose a whole garden shop isn't so bad."

She playfully swatted his chest, he couldn't resist smiling.

"You know.." An older voice said. Nick turned around to see Jordans aunt, Miss Sigourney glaring at him in dissaproval. "It's very rude not to tend to your guests, Mr. Carraway. I suppose you were still sleeping while your poor fiance who already bared your child, as if that weren't trouble enough, did all the work."

A scornful smile appeared on Jordans face, stepping in between the two. "Now aunt Sigourney, Nick Carraway is a very nice man and i love him, we have a family together and this is who im going to be with for as long as i live. Please try to understand this."

"Well it wouldn't have been a long life if the world heard about your little scandal, acting like some careless floozy! I won't be surprised if your sin of a daughter turned out to be the same."

Nick tilted his head down, raising an eyebrow he fixed his darkening eyes on the women.

Jordan could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She knew exactly what her family would have thought of her decisions & she didn't Care, if her mother could carry on countless affairs and her father could drink himself into oblivion without so much as one batting an eye, then how dare anyone look at her? With great restraint she looked at her aunt, a twisted smile placed over her angered eyes & gritted teeth. _Watch_ _yourself_ _Jordan_ , _Take her as you would an opponent._

"Oh, but we were going to marry before auntie, Katherine just happened to come first, of which im thankful. We love each other more because of her. Our marriage is much stronger because of her, so unlike you and your three husband's."

The old woman's jaw dropped, stunned to silence.

Overhearing the conversation Jack walked in between the three, pulling Nick away before giving him the chance to say anything.

"Enough of that, come on man we have to help the priest."

Nick chuckled as they walked away, towards the front door. _Ofcourse the priest is here,_ _god_ _knows_ _we_ _need_ _one_ _._

An older man in a black and white suit and tie stood just inside the livingroom over looking the rest of the bright and spacious house, awaiting to be greeted by it's owner.

Nick approached him, the calm, wise old man reminding him alot of Gatsbys father during a better time. "Ah, hello father. Thank you for helping with the ceremony today."

The older man looked deep into his eyes and shook his hand, smiling warmly. "Ofcourse son, weddings are always a beautiful ceremony to be a part of. The unity of two people, who love and are willing to love no matter their faults or the problems they may bring along the way is something im more happy to be apart of, it's exactly why i do what i do."

Nodding in agreement All Nick could think about was Jordan. These past two years had certainly been a challenge but they'd managed to look beyond that and create what he never thought hed have. Never mind her previous deceptions or his past mistakes, Now she gave him a purpose he thought he'd long ago lost, and made him feel whole again where nothing else could.

He lead him through the living room all the way down the hall to the kitchen where They spoke more about arrangements, how everyone would be placed in the back yard and such when a knock was heard at the front door.

Thinking everyone that was invited should already be here Nick quickly walked towards the door, Jordan dissappearing from a group of people she was talking to to quickly follow behind.

"I could have just opened it. We don't both have to greet everyone as they walk in the door, go back to your conversation. Besides i thought everyone invited had already arrived."

She smiled thinly "Right, well Nick I-"

"We agreed on a small wedding, though that isnt the case who else could you have-" Someone knocked on the door again, urging Nick to turn around and open it.

Finally he did, swinging the door open his whole family from Minnesota stared back at him with eager smiles.

Hiding a look of surprise and emberrasment Nick plastered a smile on his face. "Well, hello everyone... Mother, Uncle, Anna, James, what, what are you all-"

Jordan interupted, holding her arms out to Nicks mother. "Hello Mrs.Carraway im so glad you could make it! We were terribly worried that the invitations wouldn't come out in time."

She looked over at Nick, her eyes urging him to agree.

Mrs. Carraway smiled "Oh darling ofcourse! We Wouldn't miss our little Nicky getting married for the world. To such a beautiful girl too."

Nick nodded, chuckling all the while _._ _Yes_ _she_ _certainly_ _was_ _beautiful_ _,_ _and_ _lets_ _not_ _forget_ _to_ _mention_ _sneaky_ _,_ He thought to himself.

Standing outside a moment Mrs. Carraway gestured towards the door. "Now Nick, aren't you going to let us inside?"

Emberrassed Nick moved out of the way, allowing them to walk in. "Oh gosh, yes of course come in, me and Jordan will be right with you."

Letting his mother walk past Jordan started to slip away back into the house when Nick gripped her arm from behind.

Nicks uncle stood outside a moment longer as Mrs. Carraway, Nicks sister, and cousins all walked past.

"You've done well son. Your father would be proud seeing where you stand now."

They shook hands, Nicks eyes full of great appreciation. He hadnt met their approval much since his dream of becoming a writer kept him away from running the store and leading the Carraway clan, hearing it now made it worth so much more. "Thank you uncle John. Please, come in. Well be their in a moment."

"Well alright Nick, just remember what I said, and ey- treat that lady right. She seems better for you then most of them broads i was worried you'd find coming up North here."

Nick had a feeling Jordan was smiling and she jabbed him in the side to agree. "Will do, Uncle. See you inside"

Letting him walk in, leaving just the two of them standing in the doorway Nick released his grip and turned around to face her, a smirk on his face only met with a cold glare.

"Nick if your going to pull at me like that you must atleast have a reason."

"Really? And you must tell me your idea of a small wedding before inviting the rest of the world to join."

She urged him to a whisper "Nick please. It's a big event your family should be here for it."

"And your aunt? Or how about all of Louisville?"

She looked at him as if it should be ovbious, "Well i had to invite the girls Nick I'm the first to be married- other then daisy atleast- but the first to be happily married just the same. As for aunt Sigourney, though i know we first agreed to keep it a secret from our familes for awhile- you know i couldn't leave her without an invitation. She's the only family i have left to invite"

His smile fell, knowing that she was truly the only one she had left and that though she didn't show it often, the fact still hurt her deeply. He gently reached for her hand and pulled her close. "Your right." He said appolligetically. "Besides, they would have found out soon enough, they should be here for this. Im glad their here, even your aunt."

She perked her head up, a smile beaming across her face. "Really Nick? Im so glad, though she is a bit tough, and very set in her ways she'll come around eventually. She doesn't have much of a choice anyhow... And you know, even if he had considered it scandalous i believe daddy would have been Happy to be here."

He smiled gently, hugging her tighter. "Im sure He would have been. You know-"

"Nick? Nick?" Her mother called throughout the house, finally finding them in the doorway "Oh their you are, Now Nick where is that darling granddaughter of mine? I, and your sister would love to meet her."

Nick and Jordan shared a smile and walked past, motioning Mrs. Carraway & Anna to follow when they haulted at a scoff heard behind them. All turned around to see Miss. Sigourney

"And you're in agreement with this?" Taking one look at Nicks mother she shook her head dissapprovingly. "Well I wouldn't expect much different from a Carraway."

Mrs. Carraways eyebrows raised in a way that reminded Nick and Anna of the way she would scold them, and that once that look appeared their was no ease in making it go away.

"I'm sorry but what are you implying with that misses..?" She looked over at Nick "Darling who is this awful woman in your home?"

Sigourneys eyes darted quickly to Jordan to defend her. Jordan felt more then obliged to speak up, moving in between the two women.

"This, Mrs. Carraway would be my aunt Sigourney Howard, who i apologize to you for for her behavior." She looked at her aunt unapologetically as Sigourney scoffed at her.

"Oh Jordan im so sorry to hear that dear. Now just what, miss Howard, was that comment about my sons last name?"

She rolled her eyes shut. "To get a woman pregnant out of wedlock is most distasteful, and to have a mother or grandmother who supports such a thing is even worse! Only someone related to a man like him would think otherwise. They have no business having children anyhow."

Clenching his fist Nick restrained himself, knowing full and well his mother would handle the situation anyhow.

Mrs. Carraways eyes burned with a rage not even Nick had seen before. "Ill have you know, Miss. Howard, my son is a wonderful man and your niece is lucky to have him, though she is a perfect wife for him. Now at the matter of their daughter.. Well their doing just fine so far, so i suggest you mind your comments and let the immediate family- especially since they actually have children- be the judge of how their granddaughters treated."

Miss. Howards jaw dropped. She looked over at Jordan for defense but Jordan looked away, leaving Mrs. Carraway with an all to pleased expression on her face. Nick watched Anna who was glaring at the women, still wanting to defend her brother. She went to open her mouth to speak when Jordan quickly intervened, turning them away to introduce them to her other bridesmaids.

Nick and Miss. Howard continued to glare at eachother when Jack came in between.

"Nick, how's everyone going to be seated?"

Looking at Jack then back at her Nick walked away, leading Jack through the rest of the house to the back door that lead to a huge back yard full of different types of trees, cherry, pink dogwood, white and purple crepes that everyone had agreed would look lovely in the background for their wedding.

The two of them, along with Nicks cousins started setting up the back yard, lining up rows of white chairs in front of a small white altar, seperated by a long white silk walk way. Behind all the chairs, way in the back a large white piano was placed.

Nicks mother looked out of the kitchen window to see the boys setting up, and quickly dashed outside.

"Nick what are you doing? The boys can handle this it's your wedding day! You should be inside relaxing or getting ready or-"

"It's no bother mother, besides there will be time to get ready before hand."

She raised an eyebrow before reluctantly agreeing.

"Well, alright. We'll be inside if you need us."

"Yes, we'll be in shortly."

Minutes later they walked in. The girls told them they were going to go get ready leaving the men and Katherine in the living room, passing around glasses of scotch and cigars.

Nick set his glass down on the side table he was standing next to and walked over to her crib, gently picking her up and rocking her in his arms.

"Daddy's getting married today. Yes he is yes he is. You know i can't tell which one of you will be more beautiful, you or your mother. I guess we'll have to see though im sure your mom will be a close second."

Laughter was shared by the rest of the men in the room, except uncle John.

"Atleast i have a wife." Nick quipped, not giving a damn what any of them thought. The laughter went quieter, giving his uncle the chance to speak up.

"Well boys i don't know why you're laughing. As far as i'm concerned Nick's doing far better then any of us, Even me. But maybe when you finally get to that point in life you'll understand." All the men in the room fell silent.

In the dressing room that was a spare room upstairs all the women either sat around Jordan or were changing into their bridesmaid dresses. Anna, having a curious smile on her face sat next to Jordan who was sitting in front of the vanity getting the last finishing touches added to her look.

"So your'e in love with my brother then?"

She glanced over at Anna, A gentle laugh escaping her. "Well, yes. Generally that's the reason most decide to get married is it not?"

She shrugged "I suppose. With women though it's hard to tell. Sometimes they have... Other intentions. I cant see you having many other intentions with my brother though, since he hadn't had much to start off with but their are still a few."

Jordans smile turned into a humoured smirk, trying to refrain from starting a row with another family member, them being Nicks younger sister at that. "Your brother has plenty to work with. Not all men start out a finished product you know. And what, Anna, could those 'other intentions' you mentioned be?" She asked curiously, eager for the younger girls reply.

"I believe you know exactly what intentions i mean. Ive heard about you, Miss. Baker and so far i don't trust you."

"It is Mrs. Carraway now, And May i remind you we have a daughter together, and that those rumors youve heard could be years old by now- just how old are you, Anna?"

"Old enough to know how women can be, 16 to be exact, and you don't share our family name yet. Not until he says i do."

Jordan felt the heat rising in her cheeks again, restraining from smacking some sense into the little girl next to her. "Well, perhaps your right, but it won't be long until he does. And lets get one thing clear, Anna. I love your brother, whether you believe it or not. He and I are getting married and are going to stay married, whether you like it or not. Now, i say you set aside whatever issue you may have with me and remember that."

Anna smiled, much to Jordans surprise. "Good, it's about time he found a women that actually will stay around. Welcome to the family Jordan."

In the living room the men continued talking when Jack glanced down at his watch. "Well gentlemen i believe it's time to get cleaned up and send little Nicky to the rest of his life" he yelled proudly. Cheers and glasses clinking were heard in celebration.

"Come on guys i wouldn't say so much."

Chase Carraway, one of Nicks cousins he had grown up with looked over, laughing. "Come on Nick you've practically been married and you haven't even said your vows yet. You're a family man now."

Nick smirked, feeling a rather hard pat on his back from his cousin. "Yeah yeah, i don't mind it though."

Handing off Katherine to his uncle Nick Left the sitting room and walked into the living room to head up the stairs into their bedroom.

Closing the door behind him he walked over to their closet and pulled out a black suit vest & buttoned it over his blue shirt and red tie, slipping over a black Suit jacket to finish.

Turning to look at himself in the mirror he slicked back his hair, running his hand over his freshly shaved face.

Looking at himself in the mirror awhile longer he chuckled, "Nick Carraway, father, and soon to be husband to who i oddly enough found to be the woman of my dreams. Who would've thought it."

Feeling a slight breeze coming through their bedroom window He turned his head to see a clear view of the bay and a familiar castle. His smile fading he slowly walked over to the window sill thinking of the man that kept his dreams locked away their, the man he considered his best friend.

" If only you were here to see this Gatsby.. If only. Me and Jordan won't forget about you old friend. We miss you, we would've wanted you to be here, you deserve to be here. You would've wanted to meet Katherine, she would've loved you, i just know it." He mumbled. Feeling a chill over his shoulder, the eerie feeling he was being watched by the man in the window all over again he shook his head of the idea.

Looking over the bay, letting the moment linger awhile he in the end grabbed the cream colored curtain and covered it, turning away.

Jack was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, patting him on the shoulder as he walked down. "Cleaned up nice man. Not bad Carraway, not bad at all."

"Thank you." He Said, adjusting the cuff links of his suit

"Yeah, are you ready to do this? You know, prepared yourself for your loss of freedom?"

He smirked "Well I'm ready to be married to the woman i love if that's what you mean."

Time approaching an anxiousness came over him. "You have the ring don't you? Jack you do have the ring-"

He opened up his suit jacket to slow him the silver box in hr . "Yes. Would i be your best man if I didn't?"

Easing himself a small smile appeared, afraid of anything becoming less then perfect. "No, I suppose not."

Looking at the old clock that rested against the wall it read a little after three, telling Nick it was time. Walking out with Jack he stepped on to that silk white walkway leading him all the way to the front of the altar, surrounded by large pots of lavender flowers. He toulk in the rest of the scene. The empty white wooden chairs placed infront of him had little pink and purple flowers attatched, and he could picture them being filled with the closest of their family and friends in just minutes. The large piano that hid behind them shined in the sunlight, A light breeze blew the flower petals off the trees enveloping the rest of the backyard with their floral scents.

Startling him, his mother ran outside and gripped him by the arm.

"Nick! Before the wedding i must know- instead of keeping Katherine in her bassinet do you mind if i hold her for the ceremony? I felt that way when i walked down the aisle everyone would be able to see her beautiful little face." She was beaming, as she always did when the whole family was brought together, especially now that they had Katherine.

"Mother it's going to be a long ceremony i don't want you to get tired of-" she waved her hand out dismissively, shoving the idea away.

"Don't sass me Nick Carraway, i held you and all of your cousins for hours at a time, my granddaughter is no different."

Knowing she wasn't taking no for an answer he finally agreed, laughing becouse he knew that if four strong headed women were now going to surround the remainder of his life like this he better get used to it.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh, Nothing" he replied, still trying to calm himself.

Once she left to walk inside he noticed people were starting to walk out and take their seats, that this was it. He was finaly going to see the woman who had changed his life forever and hear her say i do.

Once everyone was seated the priest had taken his place behind the altar, a moment of silence given by everyone.

The piano started playing a song- ' _Where_ _the_ _Wind_ _Blows_ '. It wasn't a traditional song, & Nick knew this was no traditional wedding. The pianist was a musician Nick had met at Gatsbys that he decided to get in touch with for the occasion. Nick  watched The back doors swing open as Jack walked out in an all black suit, linking arms with Jordans close friend from Louisville, Emily, wearing a noir flapper dress with silver fringe, embellished with gold and silver sequins and beads, a headband to match. Three other men and girls walked out in the same attire following them all the way to meet Nick.

Jordan's aunt then walked down the aisle, disdain filling every feature of her face till she sat down. Nicks mother, wearing a sleeveless nude dress covered with a white lace shaw quickly followed behind while holding Katherine in her arms, a beaming smile going across her face.

The song came to an end as everyone toulk their places. Nick stared at the large back door, anticipating that any moment now it would swing open and the women and life he knew before would be behind him.

The piano started to hum to a different tune as the back door opened for the bride, her footing in perfect time with the music.

His breath hitched looking at her, who he would consider by far the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid his eyes on. As she walked, step by step the piano picked up, the words spilling out from every note played.

_Hot summer nights, mid July,when you and i were forever wild_

She walked slowly down the aisle in a sleeveless, hour glass fit white chiffon dress. The straps and high collar neck line were sheer crystal. The dress itself embellished with crystals, white and silver beads and sequins. A long pool of White silk flowed from behind her as her train.

_Crazy days, city lights, the way you played with me like a child._

Her veil was lace with flowers embroidered all the way down, and through the little piece of fabric covering her face Nick knew she was smiling. The flower pearl drop earrings she wore shined through the lace in the afternoon sunlight. He remembered the exact moment he gave them to her.

 _"_ _Do_ _you_ _like_ _them_ _?"_ _He_ _asked,_ _a_ _large_ _smile_ _beaming_ _on_ _his_ _face_ _as_ _he_ _sat_ _across_ _from_ _her_ _at_ _the_ _plaza_ _for_ _dinner_ _._ _She_ _held_ _the_ _white_ _box_ _in_ _her_ _hand_ _and_ _looked_ _up_ _at_ _him_ _with_ _mirthful_ _eyes_ _. "_ _Now_ _Nick_ _,_ _if_ _you_ _keep_ _surprising_ _me_ _like_ _this_ _im_ _only_ _going_ _to_ _wonder_ _what_ _surprises you'll_ _have_ _for_ _our_ _wedding_ _." "_ _Only_ _the_ _best_ _for_ _you_ _. Open_ _them_ _"_ _He_ _insisted_ _,_ _impatient_ _as_ _always_ _._ _She_ _looked_ _at_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _smirk_ _but_ _continued_ _to_ _open_ _the_ _box_ _, the_ _glowing_ _pearl_ _drop_ _earrings_ _resting_ _just_ _in_ _the_ _palm_ _of_ _her_ _hand._ _Her_ _jaw_ _dropped_ _,_ _any_ _sense_ _of_ _humor_ _on_ _her_ _face vanishing at she gasped at the beauty of them_ _. "_ _Nicky_ _!"_   _Carefully she_  
_took_ _out_ _the_ _earrings_ _one_ _by_ _one_ _. "_ _Do_ _you_ _like_ _them_ _?" The shine in her eyes reminded him of the crystals that wrapped around the pearls. "_ _I_ _..._ _I_ _love_ _them_ _._ _Their_ _beautiful_ _Nick_ _."_ _Putting_ _them_ _back_ _in_ _the_ _box_ _and_ _setting_ _them_ _down_ _on_ _the_ _table_ _her_ _eyes_ _looked_ _up_ _to_ _meet_ _his_ _. "_ _Just_ _how_ _had_ _i_ _gotten_ _so_ _lucky_ _to_ _find_ _you_ _again_ _?"_ _He_ _reached_ _his_ _hand_ _across_ _the_ _table_ _,_ _gently_ _placing_ _his over_ _hers_ _. "_ _Jordan_ _,_ _as_ _long_ _as_ _I_ _live_ _I_ _promise_ _youll_ _never_ _have_ _to_ _ask_ _that_ _again_ _._ _We_ _had_ _found_ eachothe _r,_ _and_ _i_ _have_ _no_ _intention_ _of_ _losing_ _you_ _once_ _more_ _."_

"We had found eachother" The words played in his mind endlessly as she continued to walk down the aisle.

_Will you still love me when im no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when i got nothing but my aching soul?_

She held a bouqet of atleast 30 white roses and ostrich feathers, a bejeweled flower decoration on top of the bouquet. If he was ever only able to take one picture of her, he would've wanted it to be this one. He would want to be able to look at this as time swept on if only to remind him more that he was indeed the luckiest man in the world.

_I know you will, i know you will, i know that you will , will._

_Will you still love me, when im not Young and Beautiful._

She made her way up to the altar as the music faded away. Taking her hand in his they stood across from eachother as the priest spoke.

"We are gathered here today..."

Standing their Nicks thoughts felt far away, remembering the course of these last few Months together to the Summer of 1922 where he would've thought it crazy to even consider a future with the woman he now stood across from.

 _Thinking back to the golden girl that he felt a "fondness towards"._ _He_ _remembered_ _so_ _much_ _more_ _;_ _Those summer days spent with her, the partys, the times at the plaza spent fooling around, all the times_ _they_ _had went to the buchanons mansion and held hands under the table thanking God they were nothing like them and their mess of a marriage._ _All_ _the_ _times_ _he_ _enjoyed_ _watching_ _her_ _play_ _, how she looked so cool compared to the other women in that little black golf dress she wore. He remembered All the times theyd lied to each other and said they didn't give a damn about one_ _another_ _knowing_ _all_ _too_ _well_ _it_ _wasnt_ _true_ _._

Hearing her smooth voice toulk him out of his thoughts.

"I do." She said confidently.

"And do you take this man, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish, for richer for poorer till death do you part?"

She looked at Nick for a moment then happily replied

"i do."

"Amen. Now, the groom has prepared his own vows."

He could feel the look of suspicion from Jordan, and the look of awe from groups of people sitting in the chairs across from them. He laid his eyes on her, preparing to tell her everything he'd ever felt.

"Jordan, when we had first met i somehow knew you would become a part of my life- i wasn't expecting to see you standing at an altar across beside me two years later. When i first laid my eyes on you that day, when you looked at me with those big fantastic eyes of yours i could hardly stop myself from looking at you. That night in the buggy i couldn't deny i was taken by you, and as time passed, as i almost left that summer i knew i was terribly in love with you. I cant help but think leaving you was the most foolish thing l could've ever done, and upon seeing you again that day in October, i knew it would be impossible to stay away from you. We have been through more then what we thought we would together and it formed into something much more beautiful then i could have ever imagined it would- and now i can't imagine being with out any of it and especially to be without- you. Ever day im reminded how fortuitous i am to have stayed, without you and Katherine I am nothing. Jordan you, with your undeniable beauty, strength and that undying wit of yours that continues to pull me in every which way continue to remind me what ive been needing all along. And I've never felt more fortunate then i do waking up to you ever morning."

Her hand fell limp in his. Not many spared any kind of a thought like that about her, or looked at her with such want, such affection. Yet here this man Nick Carraway was, doing just that with more Care and concern then she had ever seen him carry. She had finally found a man that looked at her the way all girls wanted to be looked at.

"Jordan" his voice trembled; his thoughts of her, that Summer, their daughter all hitting him like the first tide to a storm making it hard for him to hold any sort of control.

Jack handed him a small box that held the ring. Taking it out he looked at her, determined to finish his promise.

"Jordan, with this ring and everything in me i promise to love, understand, and cherish all these faults and amazing little things i notice about you that i can't do without, for better for worse, in sickness, and in health, till death do us part. And with this ring may i also remind you you don't have to be the only one protecting you anymore. Im home sweet heart and im never going to leave."

He slipped the 70. Ct diamond ring around her finger, small diamonds wrapped around the ban in a leaf vine like design, a ring of diamonds circled around the huge glowing diamond in the middle, two blue sapphire gems seperating the diamond from the band onto her trembeling finger. He gripped her hand tight- he had her now.

The priest smiled and nodded. " You may now kiss the bride"

Lifting up her Vail their eyes locked, Her bottom lip quivered so subtly only he could see.

Placing his hands on the sides of her cheeks he leaned in, her soft rosepetal lips gently pressed against his. The only thing that mattered in that moment was what the two of them and nothing else.

Their lips parted and a wide smile went across her face looking over at the guests clapping and cheering for them. Glancing over at Nick she saw he was smiling much the same, though he was only looking at her.

As the rest of the party headed inside for the reception leaving the teo of them outside. Jordan turned to him.

"Darling, Did you really mean all that?"

Wrapping his arm around her petite waist to head inside he smiled "Every single word Darling, every single word."

Her eyes followed him as they headed in. She'd come a long way from the young girl she'd been in Louisville, from the even wilder woman she'd been when she came to NewYork. Nick had showed her many different things that she wouldn't have known without. And though life will always be wild and fun, things were didn't now.

"Yes Nick Carraway, you had certainly thrown me over." She said, more to herself then anyone else yet Nick still heard.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking..."

"About?"

She smiled as they stepped into the house and she toulk his hand. "You know me, Nick. Better then i can say for myself or anyone else. Its as if you can see right through me into much, much more, its quite something, actually."

He chuckled "The eyes are the key to the soul, and spending enough time looking into them I've come to learn what's behind those pearl like eyes if yours."

Walking into the living room of their home they saw it had become a dining hall, seating about 70. The table was decorated with bouquets of lavandars. They tok their seats in the center across from eachother surrounded by everyone.

They talked and reminisced about old times, stories of childhood, war stories and family secrets with the company of fine champagne. Looking across at his wife, his daughter laying in a bassinet by her side he knew this was where he was meant to be, that somewhere aligned with the stars and the sky they were going to find one another. Nick only wished Gatsby was their to join them.

Hearing a knock at the door Nick looked over at Jordan, a curious gleam in his eye. Who else had she invited?

She recipricated with a furrowed brow, tilting her head to the side with the same amount of confusion.

Standing from the table they both walked up to the front door, his arm wrapped around her waste as he opened it, only wishing he hadn't the moment he saw who was on the other side.

Standing awkwardly, uncomfortable smiles plastared on alls faces besides Nicks; Tom held out his hand though Nick stood their with his arms crossed.

Not wanting to start an uproar Jordan nudged him, forcing Nick to atleast hold out his hand in a short and very firm shake.

"Sorry were late Nick, we got an invitation but just got in from Europe a few hours ago. We atleast wanted to come by and wish you well."

"Or something" he muttered as he looked away, fidgeting with his pocket to find a lighter for the cigar in his mouth. Daisy stared at them with sad eyes.

" Well i guess i didn't have to use linen closets on you two after all." She forced herself to laugh, only filling the space between them with more tension

Tom Grunted and absent mindedly crossed his arms, rolling his eyes like a small child would when they wouldn't get their way.

"Well, we best get going nick. Were planning on leaving for Ireland next. We just decided to stop by a second. See you around sometimes i suppose." He toulk Daisy by the arm and forced her to walk away.

She held her arm out to them as she was being dragged off as if it would pull her back. "Well Goodbye my loves-"

Not wanting to see them another minute Nick quickly slammed the door shut, turning to face Jordan.

"You sent them an invitation?"

"Well Nick I had to, I knew they wouldn't stay long. Besides, Would you rather them show up angry if they hadn't been? I couldn't let anything, especially them ruin this day."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waste to pull her close. "I know sweet heart, and atleast i know their out of europe."

She tilted her head back, stretching herself back against Nicks arms. "Now what- does any of that have to do with us?"

He smiled cooly at her, holding his hand up to reveal three fingers. "Three weeks, visiting all the places you said you always wanted to go."

She lifted her shoulders in excitement, a grin on her face Nick would see once in a blue Moon that he would consider cute. "You remember all those things?"

He chuckled "Youve taken up allot more of my memory then youd think."

"What about Katherine?"

" My mother wanted to watch her here for us for awhile, i asked if she'd do it while were gone and she had agreed."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Well Mr. Carraway, you've certainly become a man of endless surprises." She batted her lashes, biting her lip in a way that Nick simply could not resist. His heart raced faster as he put his hands on her waist.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, feeling every beautiful curve becoming a mother had given her. He started to walk towards their staircase. "I aim to please Mrs. Carraway."

That night after everyone, including most of the wedding party that had decided to stay an extra few days had gone to sleep, Jordan sat in their bed, looking at the beautiful diamond rings that claimed her left ring finger. Nick sat at the desk writing feverishly in his journal.

He put his pen and paper down for only a second to turn to her. "Had you read the inside of your wedding ring? I was hoping you would have."

"You had it engraved?"

"Indeed."

"Well then i must. Have i ever told you how truly Happy I am to have you?"

He laughed "Jordan, if you hadn't told me before, today was surely enough to prove it."

He focused back on his writing, adding in the very last paragraph in his tenth chapter. - "This has been a long journey that will continue to grow, but with Jordan as my wife and Katherine, our daughter who is sure to steal the hearts of many, i could hardly wait to see it. In some ways you could say this story of a man named Gatsby had become my own, as in the process of that whole Summer had found my very own green light."  
\----------------------------------------------------

Laying in bed, just before they fell asleep she toulk off her ring to read what it said, and it wrote

"To a miss Jordan Baker, the golden girl to the beginning and end of my forever. 1922"


End file.
